The legand of the tribe
by tomcat941
Summary: The tribe is shrinking, and is nearer its end. With a new healer, that risks so much for so little success, and with kits coming, that must survive, in a tribe with traitors, lies, murder and the oncoming war. Storm that Growls is in way over her head.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! This is my first warrior fanfic and it is based on my faviote roleplay site, run by Zim and Autumn (not me :() anyways here is the site as i have done this story to help it get more members even though it had 600, we need more tribe cats. I am the tribe leader on the site, so i am Storm that growls. Anyways here is the site, join if you wish, and if you do, please join the tribe!_**

**http:/ blueandleaf . proboards . com / without spaces!**

**Allegiances **

**Healer**:

Storm that Growls-silver tabby with blue eyes

**Cave guards:**

Wind that whispers-A black tom with green eyes

Streak of black cloud-a black tom with amber eyes

Star that flies-a brown she-cat with green eyes

Ripples in a pool- A grey cat with brown eyes

**Prey-hunters:**

Flower that shakes-a blue/grey she-cat with blue eyes

Bird that dives- Flowers brother, he is a grey cat with green eyes

Night of full moon-a black tom with brown eyes

Ice that melts- a grey she-cat with amber eyes

Rising of the sun- Ice sister, a bluish cat with green eyes.

**To be's:**

None

**Kit-mothers:**

None

**Kits:**

**None**

**Summary will be in the next chapter, which is the prolouge!**


	2. prolouge: great news?

_**Here is the summary and once again this is the website it is based on . and once again i don't own it, trust me. Oh and the site has nothing to do with this storyline, i made that up. It is more clans than tribe, but i want the tribe to have more members that's why.**_

http:/ blueandleaf. without spaces!

**_Uncountable seasons after the clans last visitied the tribe it has shrunk_**

**_Teller of the pointed stones has died, and more have taken his place_**

**_After Time of Fallen moon dies, Storm that Growls is left reluctantly as healer_**

**_She most try to fix the clan, and when new kits are about to be born_**

**_Yet unwanted by the parents, she must make sure they survive_**

**_While leading her tribe into the unknown, where traitors resign, and lies rule_**

**_she uses unconventional methods which could mean her tribe's doom_**

**_a healer either make a tribe or breaks it_**

The silver tabby, her colour unusual for mountain cat, examined her new den. She had always known it as Time of falling moon's den, the previous leader. But now with him dead and buried, she was healer and this was her en. Storm that growl's den. It didn't sound right to her, nothing did. She was in way over her head. She didn't choose this life, she didn't really want it if she was honest. She had been chosen before she was born, her whole life already mapped out before it had been lived. And now, standing in this strange den, where everything seemed fake, as if it was a dream and she was waiting to awake. But this wasn't a dream, this was a life of a healer.

How could she lead the tribe? It was shrinking beyond belief with no kits being born, and no to-be's and no expecting mothers and all she could do was watch helplessly. Leaf-bare was around the corner and here in the mountains, numbers meant survival. Sometimes she envied the legendary clans that lived by the lake, with plenty of prey to eat, and no risk of falling to your death when you walked outside. Of course they ad more bloodshed, with all of them enemies, wars were predictable, yet they were sometimes good. The proved who was loyal and courageous and who could be trusted. It was a more honourable way to join the tribe of endless hunting, rather then freezing or starving to death, or of course falling to it. Cats were born with teeth and claws for a reason. A reason that was useless here. The rival cats who had once invaded their territories had scattered seasons ago, and there ad been no sign of their survival. So they didn't need to mark their borders or practise intense fighting against rival cats. That would change, she thought.

She remembered finding Streak of black cloud, when he was still called Scar. He had been a rouge once and then had been driven from his territory by rival cats, and he had almost fled to his death in the mountains, until they had found him and accepted him into the tribe. According to him all territories below the mountains were shrinking, with the growth of Bloodclan. A blood thirsty group of cats held by no rules, and lead by a murderous rouge named Darkhazel, who apparently use to lead one of the forest clans. According to the legend the original Bloodclan had nearly destroyed the lake clans when they had lived in the forest, but a orange cat named Firestar had saved them. Then there was the twolegs, always expanding their territory and driving cats out. If one cat had been forced to go to the mountains, then undoubtedly more would follow, and if they weren't prepared, their small clan would fade from existence.

That was if the survived the following lead-bare with no kits being born. That was when she heard footsteps outside. She scented Star that flies, what did she want? She wondered. She could hear the she-cat shuffling outside, she obviously wanted to ask her something, but wasn't sure what to do. She sighed.

"Come!" She called, ordering Star to enter. It took a moment but eventually the brown cat appeared at the entrance.

"What is it?" She asked, curiosity gleaming in her blue eyes. The she-cat looked troubled, and Star was avoiding her gaze. Storm frowned noticing this. She approached the cat, her face demanding an answer, Star shuffled on her paws.

"You know me and Wind" The cat started and Storm nodded. The whole tribe was aware of their troubled relationship. They were always on-off, always nervous glances when they noticed each other.

"Well, I think, I erm, well I think I might be pregnant" She explained, stumbling on her words. Storm smiled relieved it wasn't something worse, they needed kits, this was her prays answered. Storm glanced at Star, or more at her stomach, she was indeed pregnant, quite far along as well, how hadn't she noticed? This was brilliant! But looking at Star she knew they weren't wanted by everyone.

_**I'll post when i can, but i am a bit busy at the moment, but don't worry their will be so much more in the next chapter, including more danger. This was the prolouge, and there will be fights later on and deaths and murder and all that cool warriors stuff! Please review and give me tips!**_


End file.
